Mi diablesa de cabellos rosados
by carmilla666
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando escapas de casa para ir a un concierto y por casualidad terminas teniendo una cita con tu cantante favorita? Futuro lemon, mucho yuri. Denle una oportunidad :D


**Bueno he aquí mi segundo fic con temática Bubbline 3 he de decir que ninguno de los personajes de HDA me pertenecen, porque si fueran míos se notaría mucho e.e Quiero hacer una mención especial a ****rainbowxmisa ;D por haberla hecho sufrir al no subir el fic. Espero que sea de su agrado, pasen y lean.**

"Porque la primera vez que la vi, quedé prendada de la seguridad que demostraba, de su bella voz, de cómo tocaba el bajo… su hermosura… Yo no solía ir a esa clase de conciertos pero he de admitir que me encantaba su música, desde que comenzó su carrera como cantante admiré a Marceline Abadeer y fantaseaba con ir a sus conciertos y después de años conseguí fugarme de casa e ir a uno… ahí estaba yo, en la primera fila con la camiseta del grupo…

Cuando una persona me mira me dice "es imposible que te guste eso" pero en verdad me encanta, tengo el pelo rosado y visto con vestidos pero, eso es solamente por la posición de mi familia, que dirían los demás si supieran que su hija quiere vestir pantalones o ropa oscura y pasarse noches y meses siguiendo a grupos en sus giras? sería inaceptable! Eso es lo que siempre me dicen… Pero ahora eso no es lo que importa el concierto estaba a punto de empezar, en el escenario ya estaba el resto de la banda, faltaba ella, debía aparecer de un momento a otro… Mi corazón latía con tanta fuerza, tan rápido… ella apareció, su bajo comenzó a sonar y todos empezaron a seguirla. Durante una de sus canciones ella sujetó un lirio en su boca, al terminarla ella se arrodilló y tomando mi mano hizo una leve reverencia y me dio la flor. En ese momento notaba como el calor se apoderó de mí, debía tener el rostro sonrojado porque lo notaba arder, después de eso Marceline dio una vuelta y siguió con la siguiente canción. Tras horas de música, de aplausos, de corear su nombre Marceline dio por finalizado el concierto agradeciendo que hubiéramos ido, lanzó un ramo de rosas negras a sus fans y se fue del escenario. A los 20 minutos todos los fans se habían ido a la parte de atrás para ver salir a Marceline, pero yo me quedé en mi sitio, aún no podía creer que la había visto de cerca su belleza era aún mayor, su estilo vampírico era tan excitante, llevaba colmillos de marfil, su piel era pálida por naturaleza y jamás daba sus conciertos de día… es un sueño inalcanzable, vamos Bonnibel despierta…"

En el escenario apareció una mujer de tez pálida, largos cabellos negros y unos ojos hechizantes, en un principio no se percató de la presencia de la chica de cabellos rosados pero cuando la miró al principio temió que fuera una fan que fuera a asaltarla, pero al ver simplemente a la peli rosa sorprendida se acercó a ella

-Perdona, ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?- le dijo amablemente con una pequeña valla separándolas

-Y-Yo… tan solo quería permanecer un poco más aquí… Soy fan de tu banda desde que la fundaste… y es la primera vez que puedo verte en directo… -abraza la flor con delicadeza mientras hablaba

-Oh! Cierto, te recuerdo, la chica de los cabellos rosados de la primera fila! Qué te pareció el concierto? "es muy tierna y linda…"

-Yo… mmh no tendría palabras para expresar lo maravilloso que fue…- dijo tímidamente mirando al suelo

-Y… Me dirías tu nombre?- sonrió amablemente

-S-Soy Bonnibel y es un privilegio poder estar ahora contigo… jamás pensé que podría hacerlo…

-Es un placer conocerte Bonnie – cogió la mano de la menor y le depositó un suave beso en el dorso- debo irme, pero espero verte de nuevo en un concierto

La peli rosa estaba totalmente sonrojada, notaba cada uno de los latidos de su corazón- S-sin duda alguna, estaré en primera fila- Marceline sonrió ante la respuesta, saltó la valla y se dispuso a irse por una salida de la derecha- espera, cómo es que sales por ahí? Todos están detrás para verte…

-Verás, a veces necesito tener una salida como una persona normal, que es lo que soy y no, rodeada de fans… Por favor, guarda el secreto, nunca antes me habían pillado- se rascó la nuca sonriente- tengo una idea, te lo compensaré, guarda mi secreto y… te gusta el helado?

-S-si, claro, por? "es tan bella, no quiero que este momento acabe nunca…"

-El viernes tomarías un helado conmigo? "tiene unos labios que me están llamado a gritos, quiero comprobar su sabor y el de su sangre… Marceline contrólate!" - Bonnibel asintió con la cabeza levemente, le temblaban las manos- genial, donde te recojo? "mh ha dicho si, bueno no me sorprende, es fan mía… ojalá supiera lo que está pensando… se me olvidaba que solo me admiran, no puede pasar nada aunque quiera…"

-Enfrente del universidad científica te parece bien?-miró hacia abajo-"por favor.. di que no me tomas el pelo… Cómo he llegado a esto, hasta hace semanas era feliz escuchando sus CDs y viendo sus directos desde mi ordenador, cómo he llegado a estar planeando quedar con ella? Dios, creo que me dará algo…"

-Ahí estaré, a las 5, así damos un paseo, bien, nos vemos, pequeña.

Se despidió con una sonrisa y se fue. Bonnibel llevó una mano a su pecho "esto no ha podido pasar, oh dios" miró el dorso de su mano "ella… me besó…" miró su reloj y vio la hora que era "maldición tengo que llegar a casa!"

Llegó a casa jadeando y subió por un árbol hasta entrar en su cuarto, escondió la ropa que llevó al concierto en una caja fuerte bajo llave y se acostó en su cama, rezando para que no se hubiesen dado cuenta de su ausencia. Esa noche no pudo dormir con toda la emoción, recordó una y otra vez todo lo que había pasado, ese gran concierto y el encuentro con su admirada cantante….

Marceline povs

En ese momento una mujer de cabellos oscuros como la noche, se encontraba en el piso de un chico rubio junto a sus miembros de la banda, pero algo le impedía concentrarse en beber y celebrar el éxito del concierto…

"quién era ella? Es realmente linda, inusual ver a alguien así en mis conciertos pero, guau, era tierna… y dulce, su olor era embriagante… "

-Hey Marcy deja de estar en las nubes y bebe con nosotros!- Un chico rubio animó a su amiga

-Eso, eso hemos dado un gran concierto, en qué piensas?-preguntó el guitarrista de la banda

-Nada, tío, si que ha sido un concierto bestial…- subió el culo de su botella hasta vaciarla- bueno, me retiro, tengo cosas que hacer. Seguid trabando duro panda de descerebrados!

Salió de aquella sala, no tenía ganas de beber- Si le hubiese dicho si quería compañía me habría dejado acompañarla un rato hasta su casa?... y pensar que aún estamos a sábado! Dios, pero por qué dije viernes? Y por qué tengo ganas de verla?- mientras iba hablando sola por la calle la gente le miraba extraño y un poco asustada, ya que a veces hacía gestos y levantaba la voz. En cuanto llego a su casa cogió su bajo y se puso a tocarlo mientras estaba tirada en el sofá, en su mente solo se dibujaba el rosado rostro de Bonnibel "universidad científica, eh? Quizás podría ir a verla aunque sea de lejos el lunes… si me ve pensará que soy una acosadora? No creo! Aunque esto es raro, normalmente me acosan a mí, no al revés jeje, cosas del destino supongo… pero es demasiado dulce como para pensar así de la gente, espero que esté bien y que no le pasase nada después del concierto.

Su bajo no dejó de sonar en ningún momento, una suave balada salía de éste hasta que los dedos de la joven cantante cayeron ante el cansancio y se desplomaron sobre su cuerpo.

La noche fue tranquila para ambas chicas, durmiendo plácidamente aunque una de ellas a la mañana siguiente tenía unos dolores de espalda horribles, menos mal que ese día estaba libre y no debía trabajar, como mucho componer algo si tenía inspiración o practicar con su bajo, pero eso para ella era más bien un pasatiempo que amaba. La joven de cabellos rosados si tenía cosas que hacer, debía asistir a una importante comida de negocios con su familia, ella las aborrecía pero la habían educado para que mostrase interés o lo fingiera. Su mañana fue lenta y tortuosa después de su ligero desayuno debía comenzar a arreglarse, comenzando por un baño y seguido por escoger su ropa. Pasada su primera prueba llegó lo difícil, la ropa, ella podía vestir genial si se trataba de sus vestidos negros, sus faldas con cadenas… pero con esta ropa era imposible.

-Dios, me veo ridícula así vestida, con un vestido rosa, pomposo y.. agh en serio, aunque quizás si le cambiase lo que es partes del vestido por colores oscuros y le pongo un par de imperdibles junto con las cadenas quedaría muy bien… Lástima que eso sería como un pecado para mis padres…

-Bonnibel, date prisa, llegarán en cualquier momento

-Ahora bajo, madre- dicho esto se dispuso a bajar, para enfrentarse a lo que sería una de las comidas más largas de su vida- "ojalá pudiera volver al día de ayer… Marceline… algún día probaré tus labios y serás mía… Bon deja de soñar, como mucho mucho, cosa que dudo que haga te usará una noche y se esfumará… aunque sería una noche inolvidable.. hacer eso con una vampiresa… oh…"-Una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos diciéndole que saliera de una vez de su cuarto-Si, si, perdón!

**Y bien? Que tal estuvo? Espero que les gustara, yo disfruté bastante escribiéndolo la verdad. Los reviews son muy bienvenidos y cualquier sugerencia en tema a como les gustaría que fuera la historia los tomaré en consideración :D Me gustó la idea de Marceline como una acosadora, un poquito, en el fondo todos somos unos acosadores cuando nos pica la curiosidad por alguien, eh? . Gracias por su atención, bye bye :D**


End file.
